Wesker's Romance Ch:2
by WolfxQueen
Summary: You find yourself baffled by your body's own selfish desires. But what can you do? After all, he is EXTREMELY persuasive in bed.


I couldn't believe my ears. Was he seriously saying that? Wesker sounded like a real fart lord from what I had previously heard from the other employees but this was just full blown proof of his assyness.

"I highly doubt you could get anywhere near my panties with your reputation. You seriously need someone to check for your mental retardation."

I clearly didn't have my sense of responsibility, I mean, who talks back to their boss? Me. A stupid biologist that probably won't do anything useful for anyone in a billion years, I needed some damn chocolate, or at least some time to get away from the Butt Lord. But he didn't seem to be moved into another void of anger when I talked back to him, he seemed amused.

"Hm. Perhaps you do as well. But in any case I suppose it's just the way I am with you people. I say say something and you feel as though I am trying to tick you off, which I can say might be true but we'll never know now will we?"

When Wesker talked he seemed to be in a humerous mood. Like he was trying to have some verbal fun with me, I tried to go along with his little game by talking in a nonchalant manner.

"Oh. I guess not. Um. I'm sorry about before. I didn't mean to be so mean with you but you really ticked me off. I guess I've been so quiet about those things and it just burst off..."

I know it was stupid of me to apologize to someone as aggrivating as him but it seemed as though I was drawn to do so. I really wanted to be friends with him, or be at peace at the least.

"Mmmm...okay then. I suppose I can forgive your stupidity."

I felt like someone had burped in my face in front of my friends.

Then he looked at me with those eyes hiding behind his sunglasses and smiled in a jack assy kind of way.

"Kidding Lovely."

My heart melted and I started snorting love up my nose. Why was I so moved by him calling me Lovely? I guess I never knew that kind of attention before, everyone else always said stupid little immature things like "Hey Babay." and "Whats going on sweet stuff?".

Or the classic, "Wanna sit on my lap and see what pops up?"

Yeah. My fist up your ass thats what...

"Oh. Heh...heh...errrr...um...so...wanna play a game?"

Wesker looked at me like I was about to give him the best BJ he had ever gotten.

"What KIND of game Sweetheart? I love playing games..." My God, did he just lick his lips at me?

I DIDN'T EVEN MEAN IT LIKE THAT!

PERV ALERT!

"Uh. It's called 21 Questions. Not the guessing one but we have to ask each other random questions back and forth. But...you don't have to play if you don't want..." I stammered a bit because I was sure he would shut me up with another sarcastic comment.

"Alright then suger tits, lets have some fun, shall we?"

"Was...was that the question?" I mean, I couldn't help but ask...

Oh my Jesus. He laughed at my comment! HE LAUGHED! Like a GENUINE laugh. Not a "HAHA YOU'RE ASS IS SMALL." kinda laugh but a GENUINE LAUGH.

"Ah, you are truly adorable. Okay then, do you have a boyfriend?"

I was a little shocked at the question but I answered truthfully.

"No, I haven't had a real relationship for a long time now, actually. Do you have a girlfriend?"

Wesker talked in such a smooth manner, I was jealous that he talked about these things so easily.

"No. I've always considered being single a luxury of sorts. Why did you accept this job request?"

I answered a bit softly...

"Because I always wanted to do something for ME. I'm tired of pleasing other people in what they ask of me, I just wanted change.."

He seemed to be content with my answer.

"I see.." He said.

"OH. Um...what does a kiss feel like?"

He looked at me with his eyebrows raised, like I had just farted out a unicorn.

"Urrr..um NO I mean, I really am curious! I'm not trying to be sick or anything but I really wanna know! It...it..sorry...'

I felt defeated in a way. Like I couldn't explain myself clearly...

"I understand." He responded. I slapped myself mentally.

HE DID?

It started to rain and thunder a bit, and as time went by it became harder.

Wesker picked up the phone to send out a memo to Chris and the other employees out in the city.

He talked into the phone, "You all have the night off, Saturday we will have a meeting at 7:00 AM."

Wesker turned to me and motioned me to come to the shelter in the floor above. I followed him swiftly after cleaning up my chemistry set, hoping we weren't going to stay the night.

"There are fresh clothes in the closet," Wesker dug through his drawer carefully, not missing a single thing in the process.

"Oh. Thanks. Are we staying here?"

"Yes. Part of your job is to prepare for our meeting and staff memberships, so in order to do that you must spend the night at times. Don't worry, I'll get you your own room soon."

Whew. No sleep overs with Wesker on a daily basis.

He got dressed in the bathroom and I managed to fall asleep while he was typing away on his laptop, wearing nothing but briefs. Even his glasses were gone, leaving to show off his beautiful blue eyes.

I woke up at about 2:37, having myself in a cloud of tiresome dreams.

"You're still awake?" I asked Wesker in a drowsy voice, he still was typing on his computer when I asked him.

"I'm actually quite done now," Wesker stated as he put away his laptop on the side desk.

I didn't reply because my eyes were shutting again, I turned my half-naked body towards the closet on the other side, with Wesker's soft breathing penetrating my neck.

I was just on the verge of sleep when I felt his arms slither around my waist, his moist tounge sliding up the side of my neck. The heat radiating from it was so intense I jolted awake and because I had never been touched by a boy, let alone a MAN, I stood completely still, like a rock in a snow storm of lust.

"So sweet and innocent..." He moaned the words in my ear, making me shiver with anticipation.

He continued to lick my neck for about two minutes when he pursued to kiss it as well. His lips were unbeliebly soft and sweet, like a gummy bear or something.

He pulled me closer to him, a sign of lust and control. I couldn't move my limbs, they wouldn't respond to my demands when Wesker continued to touch me, the most vunerable side of me...

"I'm going to show you what a real kiss is like."

I didn't have a second to speak before he turned me toward him, my body facing his broad chest and my chin raised for his delight.

He bent down toward my lips and just before they met he pulled his leg over my thigh, a secure lock of passion.

He kissed me and I fell into a deep dark hole of confusion and desire. His lips moved over mine and after a second or two I pulled my lips apart for more of his taste. His tounge met with mine, rubbing against each other and twirling back and forth like two dancers making love. He moved his leg up against my thighs and underwear, wetting my virginity. He flicked his tounge around mine and slipped it in and out of my mouth.

By the time we stopped, his sweet saliva was dripping from my chin, and when we parted the saliva was stretched apart like a spider web.

"You're so ready...it's such a shame that I have to stop at such a beautiful time..."

"You...you don't..have t-to stop..."


End file.
